Trust Fall
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Gajeel and Levy have trust falls every now and then. Erza and Jellel spring it on each other randomly, but nothing is compared to Natsu and Lucy's trust fall at the sky prison. ... Random idea that came to me, so yay! One-shot! NaLu of course. :)


**Trust Fall**

**So i was just thinking about couples having trust falls when I realized, heck! Natsu and Lucy have the most trusting of all trust falls! A random idea, hope you like it! Also if you have noticed, I'm trying to get better at breaking my habit of center texts. I'm very proud of myself. **

* * *

** Gajeel and Levy have trust falls every now and then. Erza and Jellel spring it on each other randomly, but nothing is compared to Natsu and Lucy's trust fall at the sky prison.**

* * *

"Trust fall!" Levy shouted to her boyfriend, Gajeel. He easily caught her and then she up righted herself.

"Anytime Shrimp." He said and kissed her forehead.

Levy ran over to join her best friends, Erza and Lucy. Her smile never broke once.

Levy sighed dreamily as she took a seat next to Lucy, "I love how I can trust Gajeel so much!"

Lucy smiled to her blue haired friend, "I'm glad to hear that. You two have been so happy ever since you made it official."

Levy giggled, "Yes, we have been so happy! I really do love him and all his silly teasing! But our trust falls don't match Erza and Jellel's."

Erza nodded, "I spring it on him randomly. Once on an escalator, and he was there to catch me every time. We really trust each other, but then again, Lucy, your trust fall is unbeatable."

"My trust fall? When did I do one and who with?" Lucy said not remembering any trust fall.

"Well if I remember correctly, when Phantom Lord attacked, you were taken to a sky prison." Erza said smiling at the blonde.

"Go on." Lucy ushered.

"And to escape, you fell backwards out of the tower, and you knew someone would catch you. Natsu was it?" Erza added with her smile growing.

"Oh Lu-chan your trust with Natsu is the strongest I've ever seen!" Levy added clasping her hands together.

Lucy felt the heat come to her face, "Wh-what? No, I just…" the truth was she didn't know what to say as a comeback.

She had been crushing on the dragon slayer but never would admit it. She would say her feelings amplified thanks to Mira with that whole 'Oh Natsu might actually like you' charade. She was glad no one was around to hear her say on the edge of the river out loud she was starting to crush on him. If someone heard her, especially Natsu himself, her life would be over.

"Oh you to are so much like a couple!" Levy piped in and smiled brightly.

Lucy's cheeks were lightly dusted with a shade of pink, "N-no, I don't think we are."

"But come on Lucy, wouldn't it be sweet? Besides you did leave your first actually date to go with him to the train for the mission the 'especially' picked for you." Erza said, "Not just trust, but definite loyalty as well."

Lucy sighed; she wasn't cracking either from their imaginations. Giving up, she told them she would go home to work on her story for a while. She walked along the edge of the river channel and heard the familiar voice of the boatman.

"Be careful Lucy! You don't want to fall in this time, it being winter now! You'd freeze!"

"I'll be fine! Thank you though!" Lucy shouted back waving to him as he passed under one of the bridges.

She could see her breath and she did have to admit, it was pretty cold out and falling into the river would only make her catch a col—!

Her foot slipped on the ice setting on the sidewalks. Damn Jack Frost! Just before she was going to hit the water, she felt a warm arm around her waist. She opened her eyes to see the fire dragon slayer holding onto her while in the other hand was holding onto a pole to keep himself from falling in. He pulled her up and she collided into his chest.

"Hey Luce, why you going around falling into rivers all of a sudden? You've never fallen before." Natsu asked not letting her go.

Lucy wasn't cold anymore. Her face kept her pretty warm, plus he was a fire mage so that was also an added variable.

"Uh, I was j-just spacing o-out. I'm f-fine!" she said nervously as she pulled his hand off her waist.

"Are you ok though? You look cold but you feel warm." He said putting a hand on her forehead.

He backed away from him, "Y-yes I'm fine!" she said stumbling backwards and then she fell into the frigid water.

Natsu quickly jumped in after her and pulled her out of the water, "I don't know, but that water is cold. Maybe you should get home." Natsu said picking her up bridal style.

"Natsu! P-p-put m-me d-down!" she stuttered half from the water, half because of Natsu. She stopped thrashing a bit due to the fact he wasn't giving in. Besides, he was warm anyway.

…

"Hey Lucy, wake up!" Natsu said poking her cheek.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she looked around to see herself in her room.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"Your window." Natsu said pointing to the window.

Lucy sighed, "Riiight. Plus, why is it so warm in here? I thought my heating was broken."

Natsu looked a bit hurt, "Hey, I made a fire to let you know. I'm better than fake heat anyway!"

Lucy smiled, she always loved his pout. It was just too cute. But she did notice the fire from her antique furnace in the corner of the room emitting light and heat.

"Oh and since your hair was all wet, I dried it, and don't worry, not was burned off, but I could dry it all so I remembered Mira teaching me something called a braid." Natsu said pointing to the girl's hair.

Lucy pulled it over her shoulder to see a very messy blob of hair that looked something like Happy's rotting fish and what eggs Natsu tried to cook last weekend. It was not in the least a nice braid, but Natsu was proud of his accomplishment so that's all that mattered.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said flopping it back over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure where you keep your clothes so I just put you into your bed with your wet ones on. But I know how much you hate it when your bed gets dirty so I put some towels down." Natsu said.

Lucy noticed the towels all over the floor and on her bed. Sure her bed was still a mess, but she wouldn't tell Natsu that. Lucy got up and told Natsu she'd quickly change into something warmer. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes before running into the bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" Natsu asked through the door.

Lucy sighed, "I just got in."

"Ok then take your time."

"Thank you!" Lucy said a bit agitated.

"But seriously, are you done yet?"

"Natsu!"

"Sorry, I'll shush now."

Now out of the bathroom, Lucy had on long PJ bottoms that were pink and a baggy white tee shirt. She left the braid in for Natsu's sake but later she'd comb the heck out of it knowing already it had caused her hair to tangle.

"I'll go to bed now. It is pretty late." Lucy said crawling into her bed.

Noting how quiet it was, Lucy glanced up to see Natsu still standing there.

"It's still cold you know, and my house is pretty far…"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Ok then, but only for tonight." She was too tired to argue now.

Natsu smiled and crawled into her bed. "Good night Lucy!"

"Good night Natsu."

…

Lucy woke up about 3:43 AM with no prevail of getting back to sleep. She glanced to the male next to her still sound asleep. How could he be so cute when he was asleep? She regretted looking at his mouth.

_A small one wouldn't hurt anyone, right?_

Lucy leaned slightly forward until the space between their lips was nothing. Why did she do this? She was stupid; she didn't want to separate now. His lips tasted like rich hot chocolate, and again, why did she do this? And wait, was he kissing back? No, he was asleep, there was no way…

Lucy slowly withdrew, "I guess you were right Natsu. It didn't kill us or anything."

She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep just to miss the smile spread over the pink haired male's face.

…

The next morning, Lucy woke up first, again, and used this to her advantage. She sprung out of bed and quickly took a bath and got dressed. It wasn't until she finished brushing her teeth did she hear him stir.

"Good morning Lucy." He said passing the open bathroom door.

"Good morning." Lucy said ignoring the little voice in the back of her head screaming, _'Just as Mira said! You two act like a married couple!' _

"I'm hungry!" Natsu whined as Lucy came out of the bathroom.

Lucy sighed, "Ok I'll make something. Just stay there so you don't burn my kitchen like last time!"

Natsu smiled a bit before sitting at the table. Lucy hurried to finish the pancakes before bringing them out. She finished three and was full leaving the rest all to Natsu who finished them quite quickly.

"Ok can we go to the guild? I want to go see if Happy is ok from me being gone last night, plus I want to pick out a job." Natsu said and ran to the door, "You coming?"

Lucy quickly put the plates into the sink before following him out the door.

Half way down the street Natsu glanced at Lucy and smiled. He picked up the braid, "I'm happy to see you left this in."

Lucy blushed forgetting all about how messy her hair was, "Well whatever, besides that I'm perfectly fine!"

Lucy glanced at Natsu who was still staring at her, "Yeah, and your vanilla chap stick."

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Did he mean? Before she could say anything, Natsu cut her off.

She could tell he was being sarcastic, "Don't worry Lucy, I trust you that nothing happened last night, right?"

Lucy laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, nothing."

Who knew a conversation about trust falls could spark Lucy's deeper relationship with Natsu.

* * *

**So yeah, this is a one-shot. :)**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed I added things from episode 50 too and from the chapter Natsu and Asuka. **

**Also about my other stories, yes I am currently working on Hot and Bothered first of all. I'm trying to get that one finished and then i'll work on Into the vents and The Lies I Hide since I have that one written down...on a notebook. :P**

**I'll also be doing my Ninjago stories but currently they are on hold. Thank you for putting up with me and my slow uploads! Now all of you have a cookie! :3**


End file.
